


Trellis

by hernameinthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah won't look at her, making a fuss of straightening out her tools.</p>
<p>“You could have asked me to come with you,” Susan says gently. “I wouldn’t have minded.”</p>
<p>Hannah swallows and clasps her hands together. “I wanted to be alone. Oh no! You can stay,” she says as Susan starts to get up, her hand flying to Susan’s arm. “I realised as soon as I got here that I didn’t want to be alone after all. Please stay.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Hannah goes the greenhouses for the first time since her mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trellis

The greenhouses are the last place Susan expects to find Hannah and the steep hill down there will be hard on her leg, but Neville insists she’s there and Susan has run out of places to look, so she slowly makes her way down. Around her small groups of people are wandering or lying in the grass, enjoying the sun. Nobody is alone, she notes. Even after a month free of attacks, nobody likes to go anywhere alone.

Susan goes through the greenhouses in order, and to her surprise, finds Hannah in Greenhouse Three.

“Hi,” she says, slipping inside and shutting the door.

Hannah looks up from the pot she’s messing with, a streak of dirt across her cheek, and immediately starts hurrying towards Susan. “Susan! I didn’t know you were getting out today, you should have told me. I was going to come and have lunch with you. You didn’t come all the way down here on that leg, did you?”

“Have to start getting used to walking again,” Susan says, letting Hannah help her to a stool. She could do it herself now, with the help of the cane Madame Pomfrey has given her, but Hannah likes to be useful. “What are you working on?” she asks, leaning over to peer into the pot. Inside she can see four wiggling beans, half covered in soil.

“The four of them will eventually grow to be a Whomping Willow.” Hannah won't look at her, making a fuss of straightening out her tools.

“You could have asked me to come with you,” Susan says gently. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Hannah swallows and clasps her hands together. “I wanted to be alone. Oh no! You can stay,” she says as Susan starts to get up, her hand flying to Susan’s arm. “I realised as soon as I got here that I didn’t want to be alone after all. Please stay.”

Susan eases herself back down and instead of letting Hannah pull away, takes her hand. “The first time I saw my aunt's office after, I almost had a panic attack,” she says quietly.

Hannah looks at her, clear blue eyes full of tears, and Susan remembers that the first time she met Hannah, she thought her eyes were like pieces of the clearest sky, and that’s why she wanted to be her friend. 

“I miss my mum,” Hannah whispers.

Susan stands and, ignoring the pain in her leg, hobbles over to Hannah sans cane and pulls her into a tight hug.

“I know,” she says, kissing her cheek. “I know. I’m sorry.”


End file.
